Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. Examples of work machines include fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, telehandlers, etc. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. The hydraulic pump can be connected to hydraulic actuators by a set of valves to control flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic actuators. The pressurized hydraulic fluid causes the hydraulic actuators to extend, retract, or rotate and thereby cause the work implement to move.
The work machine may further include a propulsion system adapted to propel the work machine. The propulsion system may include a hydraulic pump that is powered by the prime mover. The propulsion system may include a hydrostatic drive.